Naruto Sleep Over!
by E-finch
Summary: Naruto decides it's time for a brake and plans a sleepover for everyone. What will happen when it goes out of control and totally insane? Answer: ANYTHING! Warning: containts craziness, Yaoi,booze, and mature content! You've been warned! rated M to be saf
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Naruto Sleep Over!**

**Warning: EXTREME STUPIDITY AND YAOINESS...NESITY...maybe yuri...no promises. AND MORE** **STUPIDITY**!** And cursing...**

**Disclaimer**: **We doooo noooot own the Naruto! (I so wish we did...hehehe...that would be awesome!)**

**A/N: **

**LiveLife- It is...2:24 at night...and I have INSPIRATION...WHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEE...anyways...me and me friend will now write a Naruto fanficy...SLEEP OVER STYLE!**

**Dark- LA-LI-HO!**

**LiveLife- blinks yaaaaaaaaaa...that's me friend!...Dark! She will be co-writing this story with me! - NOW! ON TO THE FICY! MWAHAHAHAHAH...HA!**

**Dark- hehehehe...-falls off bed**-

**LiveLife- HAHAH! -whack-**

**Dark- Shut up! Don't hit me! -whack-**

**LiveLife- ow...okay...now...STORY!**

**Naruto Sleep Over!**

It was the middle of the summer...hot and humid as usual. Team 7 was laying in the green grass, sweat dripping down their faces. They had been training since sun rise. It was now about 4:00 pm. Kakashi was sitting, cross-legged in the grass a few feet away read "Make out Paradise" just as always.

"Damnit Sensei!" Naruto said trying to catch his breath. "We've been training- FOREVER!" He whined.

"Oh really?" Kakashi said, closing his book to look at the three young ninja.

Sakura sat up and wiped her forehead (hehe...big head...) "Naruto's right. We haven't gotten a brake all day...can't we rest for a bit?" Kakashi looked at the three once more before standing up.

"Very well. One more exercise before the day is done. Then you may go home. And just to be nice, I'll let you have the day off tomorrow too." He did his little squinty eyes smile thing as he finished.

Sakura jumped up to her feet. "Really? Oh thank you Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto was quick to follow, getting up and punching the air all happy and what-not. Sasuke, beening all cool like he is, just stood up slowly, hands in pockets, and mumbled a quick. "Whatever..."

"Okay now. We will be playing a game of...Hide-and-Seek." He smiled at the very confused teens.

"What?" Naruto asked scratching his head. "What kind of exercise is that!" Him and Sakura yelled in unison. Sasuke just looked a bit confuzzled.

"Yes. I hide. You seek. As soon as you find me, you all maybe free to go."

"Hn, so what's the catch?" Sasuke asked all sly like.

"You all must be...tied together."

"WHAT!" They all said, eyes bulgging out of their heads.

"Yes...tied together. With a rope. You can't take it off or I win. To find me you all must work together, as a team. Remember team work is everything." He said this as he tied a rope to each of the team members feet. Now if one pulled on way the others had to go that same way. The order was Naruto, Sakura, Saskue. "There. Now, count to 100 then come find me okay?"

They all mumbled their okays to they're teacher before he vanished, leaving them to count.

"Well... this sucks..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Ok come on guys we gotta hurry up and find Kakashi-sensei so we can all go home" Sakura said

"But don't we have to count to 100 first?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah he's right, well lets start counting" They counted to 100 and then slowly looked around for and signs of their sensei. "This way" they all said, each going in a different direction. The rope instantly pulled them back and they all fell to the floor.

"We have to work as a team... remember" Sasuke said smoothly.

"Ok so... which way do we go?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we'll just go they way we saw him go! Duh!" Naruto replied, trying to sound smart.

"But thats probably what he's expecting us to do" Sasuke said.

"Yeah Sasuke is right, so then we should go that way then, right?" Sakura replied.

"Um...I thought it was that way?" Naruto objected pointing in a totaly different direction.

"Damn...we'll never get this right!" Sasuke yelled in frustration.

"Well...let's first choose a direction." The pink haired girl said.

"Right." Sasuke and Naruto said.

After about 10 minutes of arguing they FINALLY decided to go East, into the forest. They tried their hardest to walk together, but one person always ended up walking to fast or slow, then someone tripped over something or fell down. All in all it was fucken hard!

"Of course...Kakashi HAS to pick the most complicated place to hide...OW!" Naruto yelped as Sasuke stepped on his foot. "Watch where your going!" Naruto yelled at the blue haired boy, who only rolled his eyes and kept walking. This only angered Naruto further, so as pay back. He yanked on the rope, causing Sakura and Sasuke to tumble to the ground.

"What the hell was that for!" Sasuke shouted back at the blonde.

"For stepping on my foot!" Naruto snarled, clenching his fists.

"Stop it you two! This is getting us no where!" Sakura said, pushing the two apart.

"She's right you know." There standing before then was...KAKASHI! "Your supposed to be working at a TEAM not fighting like enemies."

"Sensei!" "GET HIM!" Naruto yelled, jumping at Kakashi and pulling Sakura and Sasuke along for the ride. As soon as Naruto got close to Kakashi and grabbed him, he puffed in a cloud of smoke and became a log.

"Damnit Naruto! Use your brain! That was obviously a replacement jutsu!" Sasuke yelled from the ground.

"Oh...well...um..." Naruto scratched his head.

"You idiot!" Sakura yelled, hitting Naruto on the head.

"Hey!" Naruto whinned, rubbing the growing bump on his head.

"We need to work as a team! You can't just go attack every little thing you idiot!" Sakura babbled on.

"Quiet!" Sasuke yelled. "Fighting is pointless! We will get no where at this rate."

"Fine then...what do you expect us to do?" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms.

"We need to communicate first of all. Then we have to move together as one! Kakashi is around here somewhere...close...I can sense him, but to find him we must work as a team! Agreed?" Sasuke spoke as if he where giving a speech.

Naruto sighed, but agreed and so did Sakura. (of course)

"Good now...he's in the area. Within 20 yards. If we can pin point his location then we can-"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"What is it Sakura!"

"I found Kakashi."

"What? Where?"

She looked up and point. "Right there." And she was right. Kakashi was there, sitting on a tree branch, reading his hentai. He smiled and waved.

"The hell! How are we supposed to get all the way up there!" Naruto yelled for the whole world to here. And he was right too. Kakashi was up. WAY up. This tree was BIG!

"Great...this is exactly what he wants! Now we need to climb the fricken tree to get him!" Sasuke sighed.

"So how are we going to climb...all the way up there?" Sakura asked, still looking up as the tree.

There was a silence in the group then. No body knew how to get up. They sat and thought about it for a while, but still no solution.

"I got it!" Finally an answer...and it was from...holy crap! Naruto! The other two turned to him.

"All we have to do is run up the tree, like how Kakashi-Sensei taught us back in the mist village!"

"No problem, but there's now THREE of us."

"So? We just have to get our timing and speed right."

Easier said then done. After they all agreed to the almost impossible plan, they circled the tree's bass, ready to climb.

The first time they tired...they failed miserably. Sasuke went to fast, Naruto to slow, and Sakura hadn't started yet. They got 5 feet then fell back to Earth, flat on their faces. This was going to take forever...

About an hour passed. Still no luck. They've tried about...6 times already. Getting about half way up or so before plummeting to the ground. Their bodies hurt. And they were tired. But as most people as...7th times the charm.

"Okay...one more time."

"This is so stupid! We'll never get up!"

"Aren't you the confident one, Sasuke!"

"Stop arguing! We need to-"

"Work together. We KNOW!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted at Sakura. That little saying must have been drilled into their minds already.

"Okay. Ready? One, two, three, GO!" And they began their climb once more.

Up, up, up they went. Past the half way point, three quarters and- Yes! They were- Shit! Sakura slipped! She began to fall, down. Sasuke noticed and quickly grabbed onto the branch, as did Naruto. So now, Naruto and Sasuke were holding onto the tree for dear life, as Sakura dangles below them.

"Sakura! You have to climb up!" Naruto said threw clenched teeth. His grip on the tree was slipping.

"He's right. Pull yourself up to the branch. Hurry!" Sasuke ordered.

Sakura knodded and grabbed the rope, pulling herself up. This strained the boy's arms and it felt as if their arms would pop out of the socket at anytime.

"HURRY!" Naruto yelled. (Sakura must be getting FAT!)

Finally, Sakura got a grip on the tree and all three of them pulled up together. Sighing and catching their breath on the tree branch. Kakashi walked over to them, still smiling.

"Well done." He smiled and clapped his hands together. "That was okay. It took you a while, but it gave me time to read."

"Can we-breath-go home now!" Naruto asked/demanded.

"Yes."

------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was now setting. Red, orange, pink, and yellow flooded the sky, making it look as if a great fire was dancing across the clouds. The three ninjas sat in their original positions on the grass, still catching their breath. They packed up their stuff and where all ready to head home. Naruto had been silent for a while, laying in the cool grass, staring up at the slow changing sky, lost in his thoughts. Sakura was glancing at him every now and then, wondering what was running threw his mind.

Sasuke glanced at the two. "Well, I'm leaving now." He said standing up.

"When was the last time you enjoyed the night?" Naruto finally spoke.

"What?"

He sat up and stared at Sasuke with his soft blue eyes. "When was the last time you actually enjoyed the night. Had fun with your friends and not worried about what's next to come in the morning?"

Sasuke looked at him confused. Naruto turn to Sakura. "What about you Sakura?"

"Um...well...I'm not so sure...it's been a while."

"Hn, same with me I guess." Sasuke answered coldly.

Naruto stood up, whipping off the dirt and grass from his pants. "Then it's settled then. We're ganna have a sleep over. My place, 8:00. Everyone will come. Sakura call up all the girls and tell them. I'll get the guys. It'll be our night to do whatever we want! Anything! We need a brake from all this stress and training anyways...it'll be like a load off everyone's shoulders."

"What, you can't just plan this."

"I can and I just did. Bring sleeping clothes, pillows, blankets, any food you want, and anything else. Sasuke your coming too. You need to relax and act as if a snake ISN'T up your ass."

"Oh? And who will make me come to such a pointless party?"

"No one. But you'll want to. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll come. Just wait..."

"I dout that..." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"Don't forget! 8:00! Get everyone you can! And be ready for one damn good sleep over!"

**A/N: **

**LiveLife: WEEEEEEEEELLLLL...that's part 1! And it is now...-looks at clock- 4:55. DAMN! That look forever to write! anyways...I'm tired...what about you dark? Dark?**

**Dark: ZzZzZzZzZzZz...**

**LiveLife: Okay...-pokes Dark- hellllloooooo?**

**Dark: meeeemmmm...waffles...**

**LiveLife: Riiiiiiight...anyways...night everyone! Time for me to catch some ZzZs of my own! -falls on floor with pillow, teddy bear, and Sesshie and Inu plushies-** **NIGHT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Naruto Sleep Over!**

**Warning: EXTREME STUPIDITY AND YAOINESS...NESITY...maybe yuri...no promises. AND MORE** **STUPIDITY**!

**Disclaimer**: **We doooo noooot own the Naruto! (I so wish we did...hehehe...that would be awesome!)**

**A/N: **

**LiveLife: Dude...I'm bored! And Dark isn't here! -tear- Sadly I must write this part by myself! Divorced parents...Anyways...I'd like to thank ALL of our wonderful reviewer and people who read this story! I'd just love to hug you all! Okay...all done being perky...and now I'm bored again...So on to part 2! **

**Naruto Sleep Over!**

His plan was in motion. In a matter of hours, Naruto would be having the party of the century with all his friends! But first...he had to get ready. Quickly jumping from roof to roof (sadly he couldn't stop for a bowl of ramen on the way...or get his friends free cable. It's BAD ASS!) he mad it to his apartment in a matter of minutes. Not bad for a punk-ass ninja!

Opening and slamming the door shut, just to piss off the neighbors, he walked in side, throwing his stuff on the couch. "First things first," He said, talking to himself. "Call everybody who's anybody."

The blonde teen lazily fell to the floor with a loud yawn as he dialed all the guys numbers. "Party/Sleep Over at my place, 8:00. Come or get your ass kicked! Bye!" Was the message he sent to them all.

"Second...shower." Grabbing a towel and throwing his clothes in any old direction he turned on the water, luck warm, and hopped in. It took no more then 10 minutes for the ninja boy to wash up, dry off, and hope back out of the shower with a towel rapped loosely around his damp waist. (yummy!) He threw on a pair of ripped jeans and a plain black T-shirt, because they were there.

"Third..." He walked out of his room and looked at his pig sty of a home. He frown. "Damn Hippies! Now I have to clean!" He yelled, throwing is fist in the air. Why does he blame hippies? Well...they're pot heads who live in colorful vans with their retarded talking dog that's why!...And he needed SOMEONE to blame for it!

Sighing, he grabbed rags and cleaning supplies. Let the hell begin...

Naruto now sat in a corner. Panting and sweating with a dirty rag in one hand, and glass cleaner in the other. For the last hour and a half he had worked his cute little ass off making everything spotless. EVERYTHING! You could now see the floor and carpet, clothes and old food weren't scattered everywhere, the bathroom wasn't a swamp, the windows and glass was so clean birds were now flying into them, the dust was so clean IT'S dust was clean, and his bedroom looked like...well a place where someone ACTUALLY slept in! "It's official." He took a deep breath. "Cleaning...it worse then training with Kakashi for a whole day." With that said, he fell back on to his shinning floor and closed his eyes in need of a quick rest, so he could last later then 10:00 tonight.

Cool, blue eyes snapped open. He sat up in a flash and looked at the clock. And he started to freak out in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... "AAAAAHHHH! THE PARTY IS GOING TO START IN 15 MINUTES AND I STILL NEED TO GET FOOD AND GET EVERYTHING READY!" He screamed.

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

"KEEP IT DOWN DOWN THERE! SOME OF US ARE _TRING_ TO WATCH DR. PHIL!" The old lady above Naruto's apartment yelled, banging her broom stick on the floor. The blonde growled, pissed off enough, so in reply to her...rude remark, the boy began to jump up and down, pounding on the walls. "YA LIKE THAT YA OLD BAT!" He yelled back up at her, still banging on the walls. The reply THIS time was the old lady turned her TV up louder...and I mean LOUDER! So loud Naruto could clearly hear Dr. Phil talking to some depressed women because her husband doesn't "respect her enough" or something...

Now Naruto was pissed again. He had enough trouble and worry already! Now he had to get some loud screamo-emo music to drown out the old lady's show. Perfect...

Grabbing some cash, Naruto left his home, SLAMMING the door shut behind him once more just so his neighbor us stairs would get ticked. He smirked to himself as he hear the old bat bitch, moan, and whine even more. Naruto: 1, Old crusty ass bitch: 0! And off to the shop he went!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Now...what to get..." The small ninja mumbled, scratching his spiky hair. He looked from food to food, trying to decide what and what not to get for the party. "Ramen, chips, soda, pixie sticks, cookies, chocolate syrup, marshmallows, pocky, starburst, cheez-its, Kiba is bringing the boos, so...I think I have everything!" When Naruto got to the casher to pay he kind of just stared at all of Naruto's junk food. "What? Never seen a kid buying tooth decaying food before? Chop chop now! I have a party to get ready for!" He ordered slamming his hands on the counter.

He was a ninja on a mission and nothing would stop him!

Racing back to his apartment at an unneeded speed, running into a few people on his way, he finally opened his door dumping all the food and stuff on the floor. "FEW! That's done...5 till 8. Still have time to clear the floor, get music going and set up all the food...cool." So then at SUPER FAST NINJA SPEED! Naruto cleared the living room, set up all the food and drinks in the kitchen, (he saved all the candy and sweet stuff for later...hehe) and slipped in his favorite Panic! At the disco CD, techno rock music...love it!

He stood back and smiled at his handy work. "Oh ya...I'M GOOD!" He danced in a circle all happy and smiley.

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK **

**KNOCK**

Naruto stopped his happy, dancing, chibiness and stared at the door. Then another KNOCK. He blink once. Twice. Then went into hyper-overdrive. "HURRAY! SOMEONE HAS ARRIVED!" He skipped over to the wooden door and flung it open, laughing and smiling like a total hyper-active psycho path! "WELCOME!" He said, greeting his guests with a bow. Finally he looked up to see...

HAKU AND ZABUZA! (okay...I don't think I told you but they're both not dead. Can't have a part with out the cute he/she and his PMSing boyfriend! )

"Glad you could make it!" Naruto said, closing the door behind him as they walked in.

"Well, I wouldn't miss this for the world! Although Zabu-kun didn't want to come...but I'm VERY persuasive!" The small boy smiled, tightening his grip on his BF's sleeve.

Said BF winced. The grip was already cutting off the circulation to his hand, and the boy's nails were digging into his skin. "Wow...what did he do to you Zabuza?" Naruto asked in wonder. Zabuza sighed, growled, then turned his head away with his arms crossed. "He 'persuaded' me with sex!" He man growled.

Naruto blinked dumbly. "He told you if you came he'd do you? And I thought you were the seme!" Naruto laughed. Zabuza just glared and growled at the blonde, not finding it funny AT ALL! "NO! HE THREATENED TO NEVER GET INTO BED WITH ME AGAIN AND THEN HE'D KILL ANY PROSTITUTE I WENT TO!" Zabuza snarled. Naruto HAD to hold back his laughter as he saw Haku smiled and lean his head on the taller ninja's arm. For a sweet little guy he was very smart and cunning...and evil.

"Well...lay out your stuff anywhere. Your lucky, first person here; best sleeping spot." Naruto chuckled. There was another knock on the door. "COMING!" Naruto called, running to the door.

His next guest would be...SAKURA AND INO! Pinky and Blondo...or Forehead and Ino Pig.

"Hinita will be coming soon, but TenTen wasn't coming...something about being sad because Lee was cheating on her...I don't know." Sakura said, pushing past Naruto into the music filled room. "Okay...throw your stuff anywhere. Relax and eat something..." Naruto closed the door once more.

Haku and Zabuza were now sitting on the floor, Haku in Zabu's lap sipping a Mountain Dew. Zabuza on the other hand had his arms rapped around his lovers waist, looking more pissed off then normal. "HEY FOX! No beer!" He yelled. Naruto rolled his eyes. "No...Kiba is bringing all the alcohol. He should be here sooner or later..."

Zabuza just snorted. "Fine then...what shall we be doing at this sleep over?" Naruto smiled sinisterly at this. "Whatever we want..." Zabuza smirked at this, thoughts already running threw his mind.

Sakura and Ino made themselves at home, laying out their blankets and pillows. Sakura even had a teddy bear with a soft pink bow around it's next. "So who else is coming?" Ino asked, laying on her cloud blanket while swinging her feet in the air. "Um...Kiba, Neji, Lee...maybe, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, hopefully Sasuke...if he isn't suck a tight ass...and someone else..." "Who?" "You'll see..."

**BANG **

**BANG**

**BANG**...

**BANG! **

"Who could that be?" Sakura asked.

"LET ME GO NEJI!" "STOP BEING SUCH A BABY LEE!"

"I think that answers your question..." Naruto mumbled walking to the door. He opened it to see Neji holding Rock Lee by the back of his jump suit, as the weird ninja tried to run away as fast as he could. "I DON'T WANNA GOOOO!" Cried Lee. "YOU HAVE TO FORGET HER SOME HOW! IT'S YOUR FAULT ANYWAY!" "NO! IT WAS A MASTAKE! AN ACCIDENT! I SWEAR!" "Ya right..." Neji mumbled dragging Lee into the apartment as the boy kicked, screamed, and tried to claw at the floor.

Naruto stood, just a bit confused, as Neji made Lee sit down and SLAPPED Lee across the face. "GET OVER IT! Besides...Sakura is here." Instantly Lee perked up. "Sakura?" He turned to her, all heart eyes and what-not.

Neji sighed. "And THAT is why TenTen dumped you like a ton of bricks!" Naruto scratched his head. "So...wha'd he do?" Neji crossed his arms with his eyes closed. "The stupid baka came back to TenTen's with glitter all over him..." Lee turned to Naruto all angry. "I had to get the one stripper that threw glitter everywhere! Stupid slut...I'd still have my TenTen if it hadn't been for her!" "YOU WERE THE ONE IN THE STRIP CLUB! YOU CHEATED ON **HER**!" Neji spat at the blacked haired ninja. Lee just pouted, sticking his nose in the air as if it wasn't his fault.

Sakura, Ino, and Haku, being Haku, all gasped at the story. "Poor TenTen!" "No wonder she didn't want to come!" "I'd do the same thing if my Zabu-kun came home with glitter on him! I'd stab his eyes out, cut off all his limbs, **ALL**, THEN I'D RIP OUT HIS HEART AND THROAT IT IN THE OCEAN AND LAUGH AS HE DIED BEFORE MY FEET! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone sat, silent and wide-eyed, and flat out SCARED, of the feminine looking boy before them who just looked at innocent and confused like he said nothing wrong. "What?" "I don't think you need anymore Mountain Dew..." Naruto said, shakily. "MY MOUTAIN DEW!" Haku hissed at the blonde.

"Metal note: Never cheat on my dear Haku...or I will be murdered." Zabuza said, still scared of his once sweet boyfriend.

**MORE KNOCKING **

"I'll get that..." Naruto said, happy to get away from the psycho-it. "Finally!" He called form the door. "THE BOOS HAVE ARRIVED!" He shouted, high-fiving Kiba. "I couldn't let this party go sober!" Kiba laughed back. Along with Kiba, Shino, and Choji entered the party. Everyone was there, mostly. Sasuke still hadn't shown up and the other guest SHOULD be coming by soon. Naruto made a grin from ear to ear, glancing at group.

"Let the party...BEGIN!"

**A/N: **

**LiveLife: AAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDD...CUT! lol I've always wanted to do that...anyways...I love this part. I HAD to have Haku and Zabu in it! 3 So...byes till next time! Pretty please comment! I LUV comments! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Naruto Sleep Over!**

**Warning: EXTREME STUPIDITY AND YAOINESS...NESITY...maybe yuri...no promises. AND MORE** **STUPIDITY**!

**Disclaimer**: **We doooo noooot own the Naruto! (I so wish we did...hehehe...that would be awesome!)**

**A/N: **

**LiveLife: HURRAY! I'M BACK AND SO IS DARK! (finally)**

**Dark: Dude...we need soda...**

**LiveLife: Okay! Back in a minute... -walks down stairs and back up-**

**Dark: hehe now it is only I! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... I RULE YOU AAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLL! BOW DOWN TO ME SLAVES! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**-cough-... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! OBEY ME FOOOOOOLS! OBEY ME AND BOOOOW TO MY POOOWER!... shit she's back. **

**LiveLife: Dark! Where you just trying to enslave our readers?**

**Dark: ...nooooo...-shifty eyes- Where's the soda?**

**LiveLife: Damn brother drank it all... HE HAD A WHOLE PACK BY HIMSELF!**

**Dark: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -breathes- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**LiveLife: Well ya want something else? We got juice boxes...**

**Dark: Okay! Juice Juice Juice...**

**LiveLife: Riiight...I'll be right back...again...**

**Dark: -looks around- hehehehehehehehehehehehehe... **

**LiveLife: -walks back up stairs- Damn juice...it's not even cold!**

**Dark: -reading label- Pacific Cooler...Mixed Fruit...Juice Drink Blend...From Concentrate...no Artificial flavors and all natural...MY ASS!**

**LiveLife: Okay Dark?**

**Dark: -in own little world- lalalalalalalallllllaaaaaaaa!1**

**LiveLife: DARK!**

**Dark: What?**

**LiveLife: We have to start the story...we've taken up more then a page writing this crap...and it's a Naruto sleep over. Not LiveLife and Dark's sleep over...**

**Dark: Okay... and this isn't crap! It's well written crap! **

**LiveLife: Whatever...**

**Naruto Sleep Over!**

The music began to blare lower as the teens all began to dance. "Build God, Then We'll Talk" was playing. The techno beat was perfect. So loud and so perfect that Naruto almost missed the faint knocking at his door. Thank god for his fox ears! And that faint knocking could only mean one person was here...

"Oh hello Naruto, sorry I'm late. I stopped and got a few movies for tonight. Horror flicks and actions." Hinata blushed, smiling slightly.

"Oh thanks." Naruto knew she liked him. It was only a bit obvious. "Ok then, come on in. We haven't really done anything yet, just began the music. Oh and have you by any chance seen Shikamaru?"

"Ummmm... I think I saw him sleeping by a tree." She answered.

"Lazy ass bastard... well anyways, come on in."

-With Shikamaru-

Shikamaru stood up and stretched out his arms and let out a yawn. "Hmmmmm... I could'a swore I was supposed to be somewhere, ah oh well, I'll figure it out sooner or later." Getting up and sticking his hands into his pockets he began to walk once more to...where ever the hell he was going.

"Now...it wasn't training of any sort...No, not that ether..." He scratched his head, his eyes had that lazy look to them as usual.

Then, he stopped. In front of any apartment building. He turned his head and looked up. He saw lights coming from a window and faint techno music coming from the home. "Oh ya...Naruto's throwing that party thing...how troublesome. Loud, annoying, people and stupid annoying things...might as well go since I'm here..." He sighed, entering the building.

Climbing the stairs to Naruto's room, he notice something- or someone odd.

It was nun other then the last Uchiha himself. Sasuke was standing, right outside Naruto's room, in what seemed to be a confused/pissed manner as he mumbled to himself...arguing?

"Damnit Sasuke! Just go in! What's the worst that could happen?" "No! That's what the fox wants you to do...he's planning something! You know he is!" "But it'll be fun! All your friends are here, have a drink and relax!" "No! Don't listen!"

Shikamaru has now, officially classified Sasuke to be some crazy dude with issues...freak.

Moving AROUND the weirdo Uchiha he knocked on Naruto's door, hearing the music blaring from behind it. A few seconds later the spiky haired blonde opened up with a wide smile. "Bout time you came! We had to start the party without you!" Naruto made a fake growl.

"Like I care..." The lazy ninja rolled his eyes. "Oh and you do know Sasuke is out side your apartment having a mental argument with himself right?" He asked.

Naruto liked confused by now. "What the-" He opened his door once more to find the raven haired boy stand outside just as Shikamaru said. Naruto then put on a very cocky smile and crossed his arms.

"I knew you'd come!" Sasuke didn't answer...he was still in his own little world...I hope they know him there...

"Aaaaaa...Sasuke? HEEEELLLLOOOOOO?" Naruto said, waving a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Sasuke? DO YOU READ ME!" Still no sign of life... Fine then...only one other way to wake him from his trance.

So Naruto leaned over and whispered quietly something into his ear...

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Sasuke yelled, glaring at the now laughing boy. Images now went threw his mind, words that would never leave his brain and taint his mind forever. What did Naruto tell him you ask? I'll never tell...

"Well now that I have your attention, are you coming in or not!"

Sasuke pouted...oh how cutely he pouted! "Make me." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Naruto got a wicked smile on his face then...

"Ah! Naruto! You inmature brat! Stop that!" Sasuke growled, covering his head whiling trying to run into the room.

Naruto laughed as he hit Sasuke over the head once more with his pillow. "Get in that party! Go on! Get!" Another whack upside the head.

"You little...fine. Fine. FINE! I'll go to your stupid sleep over thing...just don't hit me with that damn pillow again! What do you have in there? Bricks?" Sasuke rubbed his head.

Naruto looked around nervously. "N-no!...only one brick!" He smiled at the now pissed boy. "Be right back!" And with that he zipped off into the kitchen to get out the snacks.

"Hey Kiba...where'd you get this beer anyways? Your not old enough to buy this stuff!" Ino questioned, taken another swing of her beer.

"Snatched it from my dad's 'secret stash'! He had tons more, so no worries!"

"Who cares where he got it from. As long as I get my alcohol for the night I'm fine!" Zabuza swayed as he lifted up his third can.

"Screw beer! The shots are the best!" Sakura downed another shot glass full of vodka.

"Don't anyone dare give Hinata any alcohol or so help!" Neji warned, glaring mostly at Kiba, Lee, and Naruto (who was coming back from the kitchen with food)

"Finally!" And guess who said that remark? Choji. He pounced on the blonde before he even set the food down, spilling Cheez-its, chips, and marshmallows everywhere. Thank god Choji was also the living vacum cleaner so Naruto's cleaning didn't got to waste!

"Fat lard..." Shikamaru whispered under his breath. "So why so protective with Hinata? Afraid one of us is going to knock her up or something?"

Hinata's face turned like a tomato and Neji's did the same in anger. "Say that again you lazy ass ninja!" Neji growled.

"Fine. Afraid your innocent cuz with become a whore if she has to much to drink?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Naruto quickly grabbed Neji by the waist before he got the chance to claw Shikamaru's eyes out. "Cool it guys! Damn...the party hasn't even warmed up and already everyone is at each others throats...this should be a fun night..."

"Hey...Sasuke-kuuuuun!" Sakura winked at the boy who was sitting on the couch looking oh so uncomfortable. Why? Because Sakura was now on her fifth shot, swaying and slurring her words, and she was now HITTING on him! Damn the guy who invented vodka...or was it a girl? BUM BUM BUM!

"Everyone CALM DOWN! Now. First things first. Everyone change into your pajamas and lay on their blankets and what-not in a circle. We need to start this thing off HOT with a game of spin the bottle!

At the sound of "spin the bottle" everyone jumped to life, quickly changing into their PJ's with super speed or some weirdo jutsu...whichever they prefer.

Seriously, Naruto had never seen Shino or Shikamaru move that fast and he'd never seen Choji...well...move THAT FUCKEN FAST!

In about...3 minutes, tops, everyone was changed. Naruto couldn't believe what some people were wearing! Here it was:

Naruto:his usual with cute little hat (WUV IT!)

Sasuke: black boxers and a pink T that said "Only tough guys wear pink"

Shikamaru: long pants and a long shirt, covered in STARS! (WTF?)

Kiba: only boxers with puppies in Santa hats on them

Haku: pink shirt and sleeping shorts with a dark "I can keep a secret" Care Bear on it

Zabuza: matching outfit to his boyfriend (hehe...)

Choji: -laughs- long -laughs- bright orange -more laughing- FOOTY PAJAMAS! HAHAHA!

Shino: long black pants and a "Bugs life" T-shirt

Neji: an over sized T-shirt with "Yu-Gi-Oh!" written on it and...who knows underneath...(0o)

Rock Lee: BOXERS WITH TENTEN AND SAKURA'S FACE ON THEM? (stalker...)

Ino: An under shirt and boxers with "I'm to sexy" on the ass

Hinata: shirt and pants with butterflies all over them

Sakura: a...oversize T with a rainbow and smily faces on it saying "SMILES!" with pants.

Now...they all sat in a big ass circle, an empty beer bottle in the middle (courtesy of Zabuza) as the song changed from "Panic! At the disco" to "Adien's Die Romantic".

"Okay. This is Spin-the-bottle Truth or Dare style. Spin it, ask, then do/answer. No turning back or whatever. Anything goes. Now...Kiba, you can go first." Naruto explained to everyone who weren't paying any attention at all.

Kiba sat up and spun the bottle.

Round, Round, Round it went. Were it stops? Only I know! (MWAHAHAHA!)

Round...round...round...and...STOP!

Slowly the glass bottle came to an ever so slow stop, making all the partying ninja's on ends. The lucky person tonight would be...

Zabuza.

Kiba smirked at the elder man already knowing the PERFECT dare! Hehehe...this would be so much fun!

"Truth or Dare?" The dog asked. Everyone was leaning in to find out what the answer was. Naruto could even see sweat dripping from Choji!

"I'm not ganna take no weak ass truth. Dare me sucka!" Zabuza crossed his arms in a cross-me-and-die-BIOTCH! movement.

"That's ma man!" Haku smiled, wrapping a snake like arm around his Zabu-kun's arm.

(**Haku:** YOU HEAR THAT ZABUZA FANGIRLS OF THE WORLD! ZABUZA IS **MINE** BITCHES! ANYONE THINKS DIFFERENTLY THEY WILL FACE THE WRATH OF MY KUNIA!

**LiveLife:** 0o -looks at Zabuza fanart and ficy- Damnit...)

Back to the story...

Kiba smirked at the overly confidant ninja pair. "I dare you to make out with Ino for ten minutes. Tounge and all."

Both Zabuza's and Haku's face dropped to the floor, also followed by Haku's mouth. The he/she's eyes twitched like a humming birds wings. No one EVER touched HIS Zabu-Kun and got away with it!

Ino, on the other hand, had a slight smile on his lips. Being the little slut she is, she was just loving this! And the fact that Zabuza wasn't half bad looking helped.

"B-but I'm...GAY! WITH HAKU!" Zabuza snarled.

Kiba only laughed. "So? Naruto said anything thing goes. Do it and get it over with."

"Hey, Shikamaru, you bring the camera?"

"Of course, Sasuke. Can you say black mail?"

Zabuza took a deep breath. A REALLY deep breath. He slowly leaned in to Ino who did the same, Haku in the background was grinding his teeth together making sparks fly. Finally, their lips met. Ino got into it fast, taking domination of the kiss as Zabuza was just trying not to puke.

Tongues dances, saliva exchanged, a few moans from Ino here and there. Naruto counted down on the clock, waiting for ten minutes to pass.

"5...4...3...2...1...TIMES UP!" He grinned.

Zabuza pulled away fast, spiting and wiping his lips in the process. Ino only smirked, licking her cherry lips.

Haku couldn't take it and SNAPPED! He jumped up and hissed at Ino, pouncing on her like a dog. He yelled, kicked and pulled on her blonde hair, desperately trying to claw her eyes out or rip off her lips. Which ever came first.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE! ZABUZA IS MY FUCKEN BITCH! NOT YOURS! MINE!" He screamed.

Ino flared her arms out, trying to protect her hair, screaming and crying out. Shikamaru snapped picture after picture as Sasuke laughed with Kiba at the sense before them.

After a while of screams and bad language, Zabuza managed to grab his boyfriend off the poor slut. (who was bleeding from numerous scratch and claw marks) Her eyes were all puffy and red, ready to cry.

"That's right bitch! Touch him again and I'll make sure you can't even orgasm, let alone kiss them! And you watch your back, doggie boy! Your messing with the WRONG ninja asshole! I suggest you don't blink for the next couple of days. Never know when a shuriken will be stabbing you in the spin, coming out the other end!" The pissed off Haku snarled, glaring at Kiba who had stopped laughing and was turning offly white all the sudden.

Zabuza had taken his boyfriend to the kitchen to calm him down while everyone cooled down in the living room.

Naruto and the gang all sat close to the kitchen door, trying so hard to hear what was being said.

"Haku! Are you insane!"

"No! I just don't like when other people have their hands on you!"

"It's Truth or Dare for fuck sake!"

"You listen and you listen good! I am the only one that will be pleasuring you, got it! As long as I'm still alive I'M the only one you will be driving into the bed! They'll have to tear you from my cold dead-"

"Your a very protective fag, aren't you?"

"AAAHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!"

Naruto leaped up, smirking. "It seems my suprise guest as arrived!"

**A/N:**

**LiveLife: END PART 3! Okay. First off. SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO FINISH! Me and Dark got into a fight, now she's away and I had to finish it by myself! Now...I LUV the part where Zabu and Haku are like gangsters! lol. And I mean...DAMN! HAKU WAS FCKEN PISSED! Scary...So who could this suprise guest be? Your ganna have to wait and see! HAHAHA! Please comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Naruto Sleep Over!**

**Warning: EXTREME STUPIDITY AND YAOINESS...NESITY...and maybe yuri...no promises. AND MORE STUPIDITY!**

**Disclaimer: We, the people, do not, in anyway shape or form, own this wonderful show called Naruto, but we DO own this story plot. AND SO HELP ME IF ANYONE STEALS IT THEY WILL BURN IN THE FIERY PITS OF HELL FOR EVER AND ALWAYS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**

**A/N:**

**Dark: Dude, You think you went a little over the top with the disclaimer thing?**

**LiveLife: Oh and that's coming from the girl who threatens to stab people's eyes out and feed their corpses to mutant hamsters!**

**Dark: So true...**

**LiveLife: Okay...Hello once more to our lovely readers! I know...it's been forever since we up-dated. To make it short and simple, we were both away on vacation and only got back this week. But, good news! Today we will be answering some of your comments! We have picked out 10 so enjoy...**

**1. Yaio Anime - **Write more alot more i love it that was funny as hell when Haku almost killed Ino why would he go after her when he should have gane for Kiba he was the one who made them kiss oh well still loved it. )

**Dark: Because Ino is a filthy whore who nobody likes! She deserves to die! That's why!**

**2. Artimis Moon -** I'll be joining fanfic soon so look out for me. And I thought i was the only one with a crazy little demon friend! Sweetness! Any hoo your fanfic is so messed...I LOVE IT! My friends think it's cool, but ya need to up the pace a little. Minor note friends say watch the spelling, but personlly i was laughing so hard i didn't realise! Nice job! thumbs up

**LiveLife: Shame on you! You made Dark sad!**

**Dark: -tear- I'm not a demon! AND I'M NOT CRAZY!**

**LiveLife: Dark is a REAL person! REAL! Like...if you poke her she will get pissed off! Real person! And I'm sorry my spelling sucks! My computer is gay so it doesn't tell me if I miss spelled something or my grammer is wrong! I'm sorry!**

**Dark: It's true...she sucks at spelling!**

**LiveLife: SHUT UP!**

**3. knd44 -** LOL that BAD ASS thing I saw that video clip too ! " I use my chines stars to pick the log and steal your car!" LOL Great story ! Wonder who's the special guest

**Dark: We memorized that whole song! Rock and Roll!**

**4. sarah-the-anime-fan211 -** YAY GO HAKU. oh and do remember to make new chapters for your loving fans otay

**LiveLife: Don't worry! This chapter is EXTRA long just for you, our fans!**

**5. Sunao Jimichii -** hey...awesome story...dude...tis' like EFFIN HILAROUS well here r my guesses for tthe mystry character in order of who i think it is

1. ITATCHI!  
2.Jiraya  
3.orochimaru

**Dark: Haha! Your-**

**LiveLife: Dark! Shut it! Don't tell them yet!**

**Dark: You shut up!...stupid LiveLife...**

**6. Hikaru -** this is AWESOME. hurray for ninja sleepovers! i wish i were there to have fun. this fic is very fun to read and you can practically see what happening. thank you for writing it and update soon. 'Night

**LiveLife: You can see what's happening? COOL! I wish I could do that!**

**Dark: Haha, it's not night no more...**

**7. BaikenSeishino -** XDD! This is quite amusing!

oO But I do want dirty Sasuke/Naruto fun! -Cackles!-  
I love this fic, please do continue.

(Am I the only one who can't upload anything, or what? This is driving me crazy... Ugh...)

But yes, let the insanity continue!

**LiveLife: Don't worry...you'll get your sasu/naru smut soon enough...**

**Dark: Ya and don't be sad! I'm computer won't let me load anything ether...or I just don't know how...**

**LiveLife: Stupid...**

**Dark: Hey!**

**8. SuAnG hU -** NO! YOUR EVIL! CONTINUE THE STORY!

**Dark and LiveLife: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**9. Egnima -** Coolie fanfic story! Really like it! It's cute and all but I'm confused of who the pairings are? and I can't wait for the next update and I'm guessing the mystery person is...Gaara? lolz neways great job and pwease update! bye!

**LiveLife: Okay...the pairing so far are ZabuXHaku, and ex-LeexTenTen, a hate filled ZabuXIno, a freaky LeexSakura, and a drunken Sakura hitting on a werided out Sasuke**

**Dark: And finally, our favorite comment, number 10 is...YaoiWriter2500!**

**10. YaoiWriter2500 -** wow u...and dark...are fucking crackheads. which makes this a crackfic. AND I FUCKING LOVE IT! UPDATE VERY VERY SOON! i'm sorry u and dark fought. but um...wow this is very funny and that totally makes the plot! plz include sum kibanaru or sasunaru in next chap plz! i'd so appriciate it! ur SO IN MY FAVS! UPDATE!

**LiveLife: First...WE ARE NOT CRACK HEADS!**

**Dark: Ya! We don't need crack! We get high off of air!**

**LiveLife: And don't be sorry we fought! We bitch and moan at each other all the time!**

**Dark: It's our way of communicating!**

**LiveLife: That's right bitch! And now...the moment you've all been waiting for! CHAPTER 4! Read and Enjoy! **

**Naruto Sleep Over!**

**Chapter Four**

"Don't kill them! Don't kill them!" Naruto rushed threw the kitchen door, the guests in tow.

The scene before them looked like a half-assed love drama. Naruto stood in between the three as if he was tring to protect his lover. Haku stood behind Zabuza who stood in a fighting pose, kunia in hand ready to attack anyone who touched his damsel in distress. (See! Haku IS scared of something!) The intruder stood on the oppisite end not looking intimidated at all.

"Dude, I wish we had some popcorn..." Kiba asked staring at the movie like scene.

"Here." Choji threw him a bowl of popped corn.

"Where did this come from?"

"It's an anime show, thing pop out of nowhere all the time..."

"Good point..." Kiba said, shuving a handfull of popcorn into his mouth.

"No! Nooooooo! It's a sleepover! Fun! Fun not fighting! Make love not war! Don't destroy my fucken house!" Naruto begged, trying his hardest to calm everyone down.

"Yes, please put that butter knife down, unless you plan on dying tonight, then, by all means, attack."

A low growl, deeep down in Zabuza's throatescaped as he put all his weight on his left leg, ready to pounce.

"No! He's harmless! He's harmless, I swear!" Naruto cried, pushing against Zabuza.

"ARE YOU INSANE! HARMLESS? YOUR TALKING ABOUT **SABUKA NO GAARA**!" Haku cried from behind his boyfriend.

"Ya, I know who he is! I invited him!"

Everyone with soda or alcohol in their mouth spit it out, Kiba was choking on his popcorn, and everyone else's mouth hung open.

"ARE YOU INSANER?"

Gaara stood, arms crossed, a cold glare in his eyes, and a slight snarl on his face. "All of you, shut up. First, Naruto was the one who called _me_ and _asked_ me to come to this lame ass party. I came because I had nothing better to do. So if _any_ of you idiots have something to say to me, please step forward and tell me _now_." (Holy shit! That's the most I've ever heard Gaara say at once!) The red haired boy glared at all the other teens one at a time.

Everyone stepped back when Gaara finished.

Naruto's famous grin speared across his face as his engery bar filled up once more. He grabbed Gaara by his arm, pulling his along for a ride. "So you want anything? Food, soda, booze? I have booze! Beer, vodka, martinis, and liquid cocaine or may-"

"Naruto, let go of my before I have to hurt you." Gaara glared at the blonde.

Naruto quickly let go.

"I don't drink, but I'll take a coke. But what do you want me to do with this stuff?" Gaara held up a bag he had on his shoulder. (He didn't have his gourd)

Naruto's eyes widened in excitment at this and a smirked soon replaced his grin. "You got everything? Even the-"

"Yes. I got it all. So where do you want-"

"Bedroom. Down the hall, first left." Naruto's voice was sped up, Gaara only ingored it.

"So when are we gan-"

"When everyone is drunk enough to not relise we're gone."

"And what about S-"

"Don't worry. I've got it covered."

Gaara shrugged and left to put the bag away.

"Okay everyone! Get back in the circle, we have to finish truth or dare. It hasn't even gotten hot yet!" Naruto shouted, pushing everybody back in the circle on the floor. Gaara soon returned to join them.

It was Zabuza's turn now. Haku sat next to him, arm tightly around his bf's waist as he glared at everyone else one at a time. He spun the bottle.

It stopped.

Gaara.

"Gaara, Truth or Dare?" Zabuza asked.

"Dare..." Gaara replyed a bored expression on his face.

"I dare you to...sing the Barney song while dancing around, wearing a bright pink flowery dress or mini skirt!"

There was silence after that, an unsettaled pure and wicked silence that would send shivers up a grow man's spine. Everyone turned to Gaara, to see his reaction.

He was mad...REALLY MAD! HOLY FUCKEN SHIT MAD! EXPLODING VOLCANOS MAD! His eyes were wide, one twitching and his hands were curled into fists so tight his kuckles were white. He wanted blood for this.

Sand rose up, ready to kill anyone in his path.

"No! You can't kill anyone! You promised!" Naruto whinned, hanging on Gaara's arm.

Gaara's head turned sharply toward Naruto. "No I didn't!" He glared.

"Yes, you _promised_!" Naruto glared back.

A growled escaped as he dropped the sand, it disappearing slowly.

"Fine. Were am i going to get the p-" Zabuza pulled out a dress and skirt from behind his back. "But I don't know the Bar-" Haku pulled out a boom box with 'Barney and Friends greatest hits' tape inside.

Another wolf like growl made it's way to Gaara's lips as he got up and snatched the skirt from Zabuza and headed to the bathroom.

As soon as everyone was sure Gaara was inside they all broke out laughing. Shikamaru made sure there was still film in the camara so he would NEVER forget this!

The bathroom door slammed open and closed, everyone became silent as the desert devil entered the room. His smooth, but pale chest exposed to the world an a pink mini skirt around his thin hips. (It didn't even cover half of his thighs) A flash went off in his face. He turned and snarled at a smirking Shikamaru. A hand was lifted in the normal fashion, then was squeezed shut. A hundred little peices covered the floor.

"Hey! That was my camara!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Your lucky it wasn't your face." He stated then...

The damned childs song started.

"_I love you..."_

Gaara didn't move or speak. Zabuza signialed for him to being.

"You. Love. Me." Gaara's teeth clenched together as he began to move around in a circle. "We're a _happy_ family..." His eye twitched like mad. "With a- GREAT big hug." He shuddered as the words touched his lips, a pain in his stomach almost made his puke. "And a-" Did he just mumble fucken hell? "_kiss_ from...me. To. You." His hands were clenched so tight he felt his nails punksure his skin. He stopped his dancing and closed his eyes tight. "Won't. You say...you...l-l-l-lo-loooo-lov...AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

And...this is the part were he snapped.

As soon his eyes opened again sand hands appeared around Zabuza and Haku's neck and the boom box was smashed. He was soooo ready to decapatate them! But...then he remembered Naruto's words, and with a groan let the sand slip away once more.

And, still pissed off, he stomped back into the bathroom to change. Then...as soon as he left, the room was filled with histerical laughter.

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE SEEN IN MY LIFE!" Ino laughed.

"Next time we have to get him in a school girl outfit!" Naruto chuckled. Even Sasuke was holding his sides!

Gaara then came back out, redressed and a bit calmer.

Silence once more...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" No one could hold back for long.

"I swear to whatever God you belive in, if you ever speak of this after tonight someone will soon find you dead face down in a puddle. Now...shut up and let my turn be over..." He flung the bottle across the floor and it finally stopped on Lee.

"Truth or Dare." Gaara asked/demanded.

"Truth!" The freaky guy said.

"How many times do you masterbate a day?" Gaara asked without a second thought.

Lee's voice faultered and he was quiet. He thought for a moment,then began to count on his fingers. "Um...about 5 or 6? 7 on the weekends..." He said rather embaressed.

"PERVERT!" Two pillows and a punch was throw at Lee from Sakura, Ino, and Haku. You could only guess who threw the punch...coughHakucough...And Hinata was glowing a bright pink.

"Ow..." Lee rubbed his head. "Okay...my turn." He spun it and...

Holy Shit! It landed on the most UNLIKLY person ever!'

SHINO!

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." The bug boy mumbled.

"Strip!"

Everyone froze and stared at Rock Lee like he was crazy...which he kind of is..."What? I want him to strip down to his underwear while dancing to music! Like a strip tease! Come on! Do it!" Still all thoses weird are-you-fucken-crazy! looks.

Although, suprise, suprise, Shino got up? And went over to the CD player? And put on some mix CD...which started to play...I'm to Sexy! "What? I'm not striping to some sreaming guy!" He mumbled to the others.(Adien)

(**LiveLife:** Wow, wow, wait! Who's writing this!

**Dark:** I am of course! That last paragraph is ALLL me!

**LiveLife:** Great...we're all doomed!)

Shino now stood in the middle of the circle as he began to swing to the beat. He closed his eyes and ran a hand threw his hair, still with the rhythm, then threw his sunglasses off in some random direction.

The room was all eyes on Shino, no one could turn away as the boy began to lift his shirt up ever so slowly, exposing his pale, but well build chest. Abs were just starting to form on his almost perfect stomach. A few faint scars left darker marks along his chest, stomach, and back, but it was good...a turn on, not off.

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen..." Sakura mumbled, breathless, Ino could only knod her agreement.

Shino's movments were mesmerizing as his hips swong with the beat, a beautiful sin. His slim fingertips made their way down his smooth chest, tracing the form of his muscles as they ripped beneathe his skin, soon they found the waist band of his pants, slipping the fabric over his hips, but back up once more.

Haku sat on the floor, mouth ajar, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a 10 dollar bill and offered it to the hot little stripper in the middle.

"I'll give you 50 dollars if your not aroused by the end of this..." Sasuke whispered to Neji, eyes still locked with the body in front of him.

"Your on..."

His hands traveled back up to his mouth, in which he began to suck on his middle finger, then up to his hair to mess it up a bit more. Finally, for what seemed like forever, he pulled off his black pants, letting them fall to the floor just as the song began to drifted off into soft nothingness and stopping all together. As did Shino.

He stood in the middle for a few more seconds, long enough for everyone to take one last look, then grabbed his clothes and sat back down. But Neji DID catch that sudden smirk and wink at him. Sadly, The Huuyga handed Sasuke the 50 dollars in the end.

"There...happy?" Shino lifted his shades back on his nose. Everyone knodded, still in a trance.

"Okay...what know...?" Naruto asked, voice a little shacky.

"How 'bout a...drinking game!" Sakura smiled, running to grab the shot glasses and alcoholic drinks. No one had time to state their own opinion as the game was already set up. Creepy drunk ninja girl...

"Okay! The game is called Quarters." She started to explain. On the floor was a glass of beer and a quarter. The other drinks were spread out around the circle. "Now, you must try to bounce the quarter off the floor and into the glass! If you miss you take a drink of whatever poison you choose, if you make it everyone else has to drink. The last one who can remember their name in the end wins! I go first!" This stupid girl was to excited/drunk to even notice everyone else's faces!

Pinky took the quarter and aimed, then bounced it on the floor (it's a wooden floor okay?) and...made...it? She cheered her victory as everyone elses had a drink of whatever. Except Hinata and Lee.

Another bounce, another quarter in. Some more drinks. Except Hinata and Lee.

And another made it. The same thing happened.

"Why is it I have a strange feeling Sakura has played this _many_ times before?" Naruto whispered to Kiba who could only blink in amazment and suprise.

Another one in. "Hey!" The girl's voice swayed as she spoke. "Why arn't you two drinking?" She pointed to Lee and Hinata.

"Because if I have any alcohol I'll destroy half the city?" Lee answered.

"Oh ya...but what about you? Miss. Blushes!" She hickuped.

"Um...well..." Hinata glanced down, shyly.

"She doesn't drink." Neji said in a half threating voice.

"What? Phttp! What a pussy! Come on...have just a little?" Sakura picked up some vodka and put it to Hinata's lips.

"I-" To late. The liquid went down her throat. She froze as more burned her throat.

Neji's own eyes widened. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He yelled, pushing Sakura away from his cousin. "Shit! Hinata! Hinata! Answer me!" He glared at the giggling pink haired girl on the floor. "You bitch! Look what you've done!"

Sakura looked up at the two Huuygas. "What? She's stunded, that's all!" She smiled.

"No! The damn vodka has made her drunk!"

"So?"

"So? SO! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN HINATA DRUNK? IT'S NOT PRETTY!"

"What? is she some kind of slut?" Shikamaru laughed.

"No! She's-"

At that moment Hinata snapped out of her calm state. And she looked pissed!

Neji took a step back. "Now...get some rope. And a chair..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**About 2 hours later...**

"Holy shit!" Sasuke wiped a bead of sweat form his brow. "What the hell was that all about!"

"I tried to tell you!" He tighted the ropes around Hinata. (who was tied to a chair and passed out) "Hinata is a MEAN drunk!"

"Dude! That was NOT mean! That was some cute inoccent girl turned into a raging lunitic! It took you, me, Sasuke, Zabuza, Shikamaru, AND Naruto just to tie her up!" Kiba lay on the floor, gasping for air.

"Well...she's okay now...she won't be up until morning, at the least. By then she'll be fine." Neji sighed.

At this point in the party? Sakura was passed out on the floor, Choji was in the kitchen still working on the snacks, Ino was dancing around with Haku (Zabuza was watching their every movement) Hinata of course was tied up, Lee was staring at the passed out Sakura with googly eyes, Shikamaru was looking half asleep on the couch, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto were all watching the movie "Darkness Falls" and Gaara was looking bored and pissed off all in one as he stood leaning against the wall.

A frustrated growl was heard from Gaara, and only Naruto could here it. He looked at the other demon and their eyes locks. Soft blue and cold green. Silent words were exchanged between the two and in thoses few seconds, their plan was set in motion.

No more waiting around.

**A/N: **

**LiveLife: Woot! CHAPIE 4 IS FUCKEN LOOOOOONG! This took forever to write...**

**Dark: 4 hours to be exact!**

**LiveLife: Ah...my brain** **hurts...by the way, if you were wondering I'm the one who really WRITES all this! Dark is the editer and gives me some good ideas some times!**

**Dark: Yupe! I'm a lazy ass!**

**LiveLife: Yes you are! Now...GAARA WAS IN A MINI SKIRT! LEE IS A PERV AND SHINO STRIPPED!**

**Dark: That was so hot!**

**LiveLife: What can I say? I have a gift...**

**Dark: And the next chapter will have lemony goodness! **

**LiveLife: Yes! And...I have no idea when I will be writing it...XD**

**Dark: -shrugs- oh well. This is good for now...bye everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

1

**Title: Naruto Sleep Over!**

**Warning: EXTREME STUPIDITY AND YAOINESS...NESITY...and maybe yuri...no promises. AND MORE STUPIDITY!**

**Disclaimer: No own the Naruto, na da!**

**A/N:**

**LiveLife: YAAAAAY! CHAPIE 5! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! hops around room- HEHEHEHEHE! YAAAAAAY!**

**Dark: -stares at the overly hyper friend- riiiiight. the reason why she's so happy is because of you people.**

**LiveLife: 106, 106, 106! I was happy with 100, but 106!**

**Dark: Sure.106..reviews..she wasn't going to up-date until she had the time, and she got 100 reviews..now she has 106 and well..**

**LiveLife: AAAHHHH! I WUV YOU ALL!**

**Dark: Calm. Down. You must write now.**

**LiveLife: Okay. Calm..tune into the yaoi. kinky yaoi. Hot-drools- okay. I think I've got it!...ever wonder why we call them lemons and limes? If anyone can answer that question please tell me.**

**Dark: Id like to know that too.-shifty eyes-**

**LiveLife: So you want this to be serious are funny?**

**Dark: huummm..lets go with a little of both**

**LiveLife: Got it! cracks knuckles- and with out further ado chapter 6!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto Sleep Over!

Chapter: 6

(Kinky mansex!)

You want to know, don't you?

You want to know what will happen next? What are Naruto and Gaara planning and what was in that bag?

You want to know. You NEED to.

I can see you all. On the edge of your seating, desperate to find out EVERYTHING. But will you? Will I tell you in this writing? Well then let's just find out, now, shall we?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The movie was hitting its peck as the lights in the hospital flickered off, a girl in the distance screamed. The four boys sat on the couch, eyes wide and mouths ajar. (Some how Shikamaru ended up on the floor, probably half dead with drool coming from his mouth) Another victim was lost.

The music of the dancing trio had stopped, the three taking a breather from the fast beat.

They all sat so innocently on the couch watching movies they weren't even old enough to see, drinking things they shouldn't even now about for a few more years, and wasting away their lives just like every OTHER kid on this Earth

Little did they know a fox and a raccoon had plans of their own not so innocent thoughts ether

"Sure you got everything?" Naruto asked for the third time.

"Ask again and Ill make you hurt so much I-" The red head growled, annoyed at the blonde. "You're lucky You're cute..." He finished his threat only to gain a small chuckle.

The two demons sat on Naruto's bed, preparing everything, nothing would go wrong.

"That's all set up...got that...and that...I hope I can use that...OK! Every things a go, Captain!" Naruto saluted at Gaara, who only shook his head in response.

"Baka...now go get the lights. Ill get the prey." The two smirked as they went their separate ways.

In the living room the movie still played, the 'tooth fairy' just snatched another nurse from the light. Only a few more to g-

All the sudden, in a blink of the eye all the lights and power turned off, the movie when black in the middle of an ear pericing scream. And everything and everyone was still. Not a sound was heard, what the hell was going on! Everyone in the room had a chill run of their spin, an eari presence roamed the room with them, an unseen evil...

There was a muffled cry, a short groan. Everyone started to go into panic. What was going on? But as soon as they got ready to do something the lights, everything came back on. They looked around, trying to find where the sounds came from, but nothing was seen. They made sure everyone was still their as they all calmed down once more. But they forgot 1 person:

Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You hit him to hard!"

"Shut up! I didn't hit him THAT hard..."

"He's unconscious!"

"He'll wake up...soon...don't worry about it...just get ready."

"What ever..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh...GOD! My head! What the fuck happened...?" The last Uchiha groaned, the throbbing in his head pounded at the back of his eyes. His vision was still blurred, total darkness surrounded him and...music?

Yes...some sort of loud rock music...oh god...his head was spinning!

Once his vision returned he could still see only black. His body was sore...his body!

He tried to get up, tried to move his arms or legs...they didn't budge. His head shot up to his hands above his head, they were tied up tightly with what looked to be leather straps. The same went for his feet. His heart rate increased, his mind already thinking the worst. Was he captured by Ochimaru? Itachi? A fangirl? His eyes widened at that last thought, he began to struggle against his restrains.

_NO! I DON'T WANT MY UNDERWEAR AUCTIONED OFF ON EBAY!_ He screamed in his head, for some reason he couldn't get his voice to work. The pulling on the restrains only made his wrists and ankles hurt.

"Oh! He's awake!" A strangely familiar voice called.

"About time..." Another familiar voice, this one was colder.

_Not a fangirl, not a fangirl, not a fangi- NARUTO?_

The blonde came, bouncing threw a door, Gaara in his wake. Naruto turned on a faint light, giving enough glow to see where he was.

Naruto's bedroom. He was tighten to Naruto's bed! But what REALLY scared him was what was IN the room. It was a simple bedroom, a queen sized bed, a night stand which had a small stereo on it, now he realized the music, which it played, was Billy Talent's 'Red Flag' what he knew as one of Gaara's favorite bands. A three doors connected to the room, one lead into the closet, another a bathroom, and the last into the hall. A dresser, and mirror was all left in the room- except what was on the FLOOR.

His eyes widened, one twitched as he gazed at the...objects. More leather straps, handcuffs, a black whip, a few sharpened kunais, a blindfold, and- was that a ball gag?

His head turned, slowly to the two ninja's. He now realized they were his captures. They both smirked at his reaction.

"What the fuck are you two up to!" He gasped, his voice just now returning to him.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke! We just want to have fun!" The blonde squealed.

"Define 'fun'" Sasuke glared back at them.

"Fine then...THIS is 'fun'." Gaara then grabbed Naruto roughly by his hair, pulling him into his chest as he met the pink lips with a rough kiss. Naruto could only moan and close his eyes as he melted into Gaara's embrace, his tongue begging for entrance. The smaller of the two happily opened his mouth for the intruder.

Sasuke's face crunched up at the sight before him, but why couldn't be turn away! And why all the sudden he felt so..hot?

A few minutes later the couple pulled away from each other, Naruto's lips curved into a slight dazed smile, his legs ready to give out underneath him.

"Wow...heh, now THAT was fun! Ah! Gaara-kun! I never you could kiss that well!" Naruto swayed with his words, still dazed from the kiss.

"You don't know about a lot of stuff I can do..." Gaara's hot breath tickled the fox's ear, a hand playing with the hem of his night shirt.

"Yaaaaa...well, you two can fuck all you want, but I'd like to be untied now." Sasuke just wanted out! That was WAY to creepy for his liking!

"Oh! But it won't be as much fun without Sasuke-kun!" Great! Naruto was now thinking in third person! And it's bad enough when Sakura calls him Sasuke-kun, but Naruto? At this point he just wanted to skin into a deep hole and die.

Gaara detached himself from the boy and walked over to the side of the bed, running a hand across Sasuke cheek. "Yes...it won't be as much fun without you..." The Uchiha shivered from the cold touch, the devil's fingers where as cold as ice...

I wonder how they would- No! Bad Sasuke! Don't think like that! BAD BAD BAD! Besides, your all GUYS! BAD BAD THOUGHTS!

"Oh come now...don't act like you hate this..." The hand ran down his throat, a feather against the pale skin.

"Go to hell!" A dry laugh came from Gaara, he knew he was only trying to be strong...

"So you saying we've never done something like this? No with...Sakura maybe?" Sasuke's face scrunched up at the thought. "Or maybe, that Ino girl..." Now that's just sick! "I now! Itachi!" Now that...Sasuke went wide eyed at the desert punk, but...was that a blush on his cheeks?

"I knew it!" Naruto piped in.

Gaara smirked. "So the almighty Uchiha had a little to much fun with his brother one day? You naughty little boy! We just might have to punish you for that..." An evil smirk and a spark of joy entered Gaara's eyes as his hand went up the boy's shirt.

And Naruto went over to the toys trying to pick something out.

"Hhhmmmm...what would be a good punishment? How about a little pain?"

Gaara moaned at the word, his cold hands gliding across Sasuke's flat stomach, moving up to his chest. "Yes...hand me a kunai and the blind fold."

Naruto did so; Gaara was now strattling the boy's thin waist. He tighten the cloth over his eyes. "Some say, pain is increased when one can not see what is bringing them the pain...let's test that theory." He licked the shell of Sasuke's ear, only making him struggle harder.

"Should we use the gage?" Naruto asked, picking it up.

"No...I want to hear him scream..." He cut off Sasuke's T, exposing the pale chest to the world. A wonderful sight, I must say. Thin, but strong, forming abs and an almost flawless skin...so white...like snow...now let's see what it looks like with red all over it!

The blade in the demon's hand felt so...he loved even more when he ran it across his flesh, feeling Sasuke flinch for what was to come...God he loved being a sadistic evil basterd!

Getting bored of the foreplay, he picked a good starting spot, his shoulder, and made a thin almost invisible mark, but to deep to stay invisible for all. A long whimper left his victim's lips as the warm blood dripped down his skin.

"Don't worry Sasuke...we'll have you begging for more before the night is done..." Another cut, this one near his collar bone; a star shape, for some reason, but it looked so pretty when it began to turn red.

Then next one was just a tease, a little X where his heart would be, but it bled so much. He heard Sasuke force back a groan.

"What's that Sasuke? Don't hold back on me!" A dug the knife into his other shoulder, a satisfied scream was heard. "That's better." He dragged the knife up to his elbow, then made a long slice on his stomach. Another scream left the soft lips. The red head's eyes rolled back into his head, he never grew tired of that sound.

He felt warm arms rap around his body, and a husky voice whisper to him "I wanna have some fun too..." and then a kiss was on his neck. He smiled, leaning back into the blonde's chest. "Stop cutting him...it's ruining his pretty skin." A pink tongue licked down his throat.

"But the color red looks so good on his..." Gaara's half lidded eyes danced around the bare chest,

Sasuke's lips parted a bit, letting him take short gasps of air. God! That felt so... He couldn't finish the thought. It hurt like fire on his skin, but why was he craving more of the cuts? Of the cold fingers running up his stomach. He really was going insane!

Gaara pulled Naruto onto his lap, slamming their lips together in a viscous kiss. The fight for dominic was on. Their tongues rapped around each other, pushing and pulling at one another, but Gaara wasn't one to loose. He managed to push his tongue into the warm cavern of Naruto's mouth. He tasted sooo good! Like...strawberries and vanilla. It was intoxicating, and he craved more. They pulled away for air, Naruto's cheeks where all pink, he looked so adorable!

A groan was the only thing that stopped them from continuing their making out. Sasuke was pulling on his restrains again.

Naruto then had any idea! He perked up with a smile on his face at the sit of Sasuke, and got of the bed, heading to the door. "Be right back!"

Gaara, watched him leave, then turned to Sasuke, and smirked. He crawled over his chest, stopping so he could kiss the Uchiha. It was a light kiss at first, he felt the boy tense of below him. He grinned into the kiss, nipping at Sasuke's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sasuke squirmed around, he wasn't liking this...so why in the name of god did he open his mouth!

The intruder was pleased...to say the least. Thrusting his tongue quickly into Sasuke's mouth, before he had time to object, and devouring him. Now Sasuke tasted of a kind of...sour apples with a hint of blueberries. A weird combo, but very satisfying!

Gaara pulled away as he heard the door open once more, Naruto was back. He looked up, giving the other boy some air, but...was that a whimper he heard? He laughed to himself. The Uchiha was easier to crack then he thought...

"So what'cha got?"

"Whipped cream, chocolate sauce, cherries, and rainbow sprinkles...everything we need to make a Sasuke sundae!" Was Naruto's reply.

"How did you get that passed Choji!"

"He was just laying their...I think he ate himself into a sugar-induced coma..."

Gaara chuckled.

oh shit oh shit oh shit! Was all that went threw Sasuke's mind as he heard this. He was really starting to not like how he couldn't SEE any of this! I bet Naruto has that stupid grin on his cute chibi self... and Gaara has that ever so sexy smi... He froze.

"AH! MY GOD SASUKE DID YOU JUST SAY THAT?" He screamed his thoughts aloud for the other two to heard. Then he cursed himself when he realized what he had said.

"Ooooooo...is Sasuke having bad thoughts?"

"Tisk, tisk, Sasuke. You should know better then that!" The two mocked.

"I won't be talking you perverted nin-" He didn't finish, Naruto had shoved a sweet red cherry into his mouth.

"Oh lighten up an enjoy! We know you want to..." Sasuke felt the bed shift as more weight was added. He quickly chewed and swallowed the cherry so he could complain some more.

"No I don't want to! You basterds knocked me out and tighten me up so you could fu-" This time Naruto sprayed some whipped cream into his mouth to shut him up.

"You complain to much, Sasuke! You and your stupid emo-ness! 'My whole clan was killed by my own brother!'"

He felt whipped cream spread across his chest, the cold desert topping mad him shiver.

"Always about you and your problems! 'My only purpose now is to destroy that damned Itachi!' You REALLY need to be slapped sometimes!"

Chocolate joined the whipped cream now.

"He's right, ya know. Your clan's dead, whoop de doo! My mom died giving birth to me, I'm possessed by an ugly ass demon, the only family that really loved me tried to KILL me, my dad's an asshole and wants me dead, and my two sibling shit themselves every time I look at them! Compared to my fucked life your's is a walk threw the park!"

Gaara sprinkled the rainbow bits on top.

"So please, to make EVERYONE happy, shut the fuck up already! Besides...there is a reason you ignore every girl that throws themself at you-"

A pause as a cherry was placed on top.

"You are a cock sucking fag, and you LOVE it!" Naruto finished by licking the whipped cream out of the frozen boy's mouth.

"I've got to see his face..." Gaara untied the blind fold and threw it to the floor.

Naruto laughed. "Sweet cherries: $2.00, Can of whipped cream: $1.65, Hershey's chocolate sauce: $1.38, Rainbow sprinkles: $0.95, the look on Sasuke Uchiha's face when he's tied to a bed, shirtless, covered in sundae toppings, and just got totally dissed: Priceless."

It was. Frozen form shock, Sasuke didn't move. His mouth was gaping like a fish out of water, his black eyes were wide as ever, and a slight twitch completed the look. He couldn't speak.

"Hello? Sasuke? You there?" Naruto waved his hand in front of his face.

"I think he's in shock..." Gaara smiled.

"Well let's fix that..."

Naruto engulfed the desert. Licking all over Sasuke's stomach, the toppings mixing with the still wet blood from earlier.

"Mmmm...Gaara, you have to try this!"

Gaara did so, slowly sucking one of Sasuke's nipples clean. "Your right Naruto...so tasty..."

This, of course, kicked Sasuke in the ass, making him come back to reality! His body disobeyed his mind, arching his back into the sensation the two boy's were giving him. He bit his lip at his stomach was licked clean by the fox, his chest sucked dry was the raccoon. He tasted copper on his tongue and he swore his back cracked from arching so strongly.

"Aw...not one peep out of you...your good..." Naruto smirked, licking what was left off his lips.

"I bet we can making him beg..." Gaara stared at Sasuke, then the fox.

A sly grin graced the blonde's lips. "Oh? And how might we do that?" He knew what was coming. He just liked to play the innocent roll...

Gaara soon jumped on Naruto, lips connected with his, and his hands clawing at Naruto's T-shirt.

Sasuke just sat- well...laid their in terror, staring at them by the foot of the bed. Naruto was now shirtless.

Don't look, Sasuke! Don't look Sasuke! Don't look Sasuke! Turn away, you idiot! You don't like guys! You are NOT attracted or turned on by how...Gaara is kissing Naruo's neck...or how Naruto is moaning and removing Gaara's T-shirt...And Gaara is going for Naruto's pants...and Naruto is pulling Gaara in for another kiss...is tongue...and his skin...his eyes...God did I ever menchen how HOT Gaara was? If only they were both wet and-

That's when time seemed to stop. The three boys froze as they heard something...

The door creaking open.

No one could do anything as slowly, ever so slowly, the door opened up and Shikamaru stood in the door way. The most grossed out look on his face. What he saw was Sasuke tied to the bed, no shirt, with what looked like a growing 'problem' down lower, and Gaara on top of Naruto, also both with no shirt, as Gaara removed Naruto's pants and Naruto sucked on Gaara'a tongue.

They all started at each other for a few second.

Still frozen in shock, Shikamaru slowly closed the door. And just as it clicked closed, the sound of 92.6 lbs of lazy ninja ass just hit the floor. The great prodigy, Shikamaru, just fainted.

Their was silence in he room then. Everyone didn't know what to say. Naruto then felt glares upon him.

"You forgot the lock the door." Sasuke stated flatly. "What kind of IDIOT ARE YOU! I MEAN COME ON!" He screamed pulling like crazy with angry at the leather straps that held him down.

Gaara still glared at Naruto. "Just for that, your uke tonight."

"WHAT? THAT'S NO FAIR! We kid napped Sasuke so HE can be uke! I mean- you can't even SPELL Sasuke with out the word "uke"! S-A-S-**U-K-E**!" He whined, below the desert ninja.

"I don't care."

"But-but!"

"No but's. And don't try pouting, not ganna work this time!"

"But, Gaaaaarrraaaa!"

"Fucking basterds! I swear if you don't let me out of here, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Gaara mocked with a sly smile.

That was it! No one ever did this to SASUKE UCHIHA! He began to pull at the straps holding him down, and I mean like...fuck! He wanted OUT!

The two only sat, wide eyed as he stretched them to their limits, his arms trying to grasp Gaara or Naruto's neck. "Must. Kill!" A few seconds later, they snapped.

The captor flung forward into the others, trying his hardest to strangle them. But, two against one, not good in his favor. He was pinned to the mattress in less then a minute. Gaara had his arms, Naruto his legs.

"If you wanted up that bad, you could have just said something..." Gaara hissed into the boy's ear, who only struggled and struggled.

"Hell, Sasuke! You did some serious damage to your ankles and wrists! Their all cut up and bleeding, something tells me your not doing doggie style anytime soon...damn..." Naruto sighed, still holding the boy down.

"I'll kill you both! Stab your eyes out, tie you to a chair, cut off your arm with a chain saw then let you bleed to death will your loved ones watch!" Sasuke screamed, trying his hardest to ignore the fact that Gaara was sitting on his chest and Naruto had a clear view of his crotch.

Gaara glared down at the boy with his cold eyes, hate and lust filled them. He pulled back his hand, and slapped Sasuke!

The room grew into an uncomfortable silence, except for the rock music that now blared out 'Underoath' all around the room.

A very crazed grin spread across the raccoon's face. "Shut up and moan." He demanded. Before Sasuke could say anything his lips were crushed together with the others in a deep, bruising kiss.

Sasuke didn't react right away, his mind was shutting down for a second. When it rebutted, it wasn't the same as earlier. Oh no. This Sasuke was...so much more wanting. He forgot about the fact he was kidnaped, they were all guys, he just didn't care anymore. He didn't want to. This feeling deep inside him over whelmed the rest of his body. So what the fuck? He gave in.

He kissed back with just as much force as the boy above him. Gaara, being the inpatient one, waited not for the Uchiha's permission to enter, he forced those sweet lips open, thrusting his tongue in to meet the other's.

God it felt so good to be kissed like that! The wet muscled entangled in with each other. The sweet tastes of hot chocolate, apples, and blue berries mixed together, giving off an exotic taste.

Naruto sat back, watching his playboy's make out. Hey, free show! He felt his pants grow tighter as he Sasuke moan, pulling Gaara closer by his hair. This was way better than hot...this was like EXTRA SMEXY DELUXE...The blonde blinked at what just pasted threw his mind. Dude...that sounded like something off a gay strip club menu He laughed to himself, leaning back to relax and listen to the moans and groans of the two boy's in front of him.

Sasuke pulled away for air. "God...I'm so going to hell for this..."

"So? You'll have hell of a lot of fun getting there..." Gaara stated, licking down Sasuke's neck who seemed to be staring at Naruto. That's when a wicked idea came to Sasuke's mind. He turned to Gaara and smiled, who could only smile back at the idea.

The next thing the kitsune knew he was handcuffed to the bed railings and the ball gag was in his mouth. He snarled at the other ninja as best he could. How could he have let his guard down! This was supposed to be Sasuke damnit!

"Don't worry Naruto...we'll make it feel better for you..." Gaara whispered, placing his lips on his stomachs tanned flesh. Sasuke was occupied with his chest, kissing from his collarbone down to his navel.

Naruto curled his hands into fists, his toes also curled up, as he felt his body heat rise. A few muffled threats left his mouth. He knew where this was going...

Sasuke's mouth covered one of his little pink nubs, the boy moaned loadly behind the gag as he felt it being sucked and nipped at. Gaara, on the other hand, was working his way south. Slowly his hands grasped his slim waist, pushing his pajama pants down every so slightly. So softly did his hands slip them from his body, as the two boys looked down at the now naked form of naruto.

He was panting, you could tell, and a thin coat of sweat covered his small body, giving off an almost God like glow. He squirmed around a little from the loss attention to his body.

"If this is wrong...I don't want to be right."

"Amen to that."

Gaara's hand stroked the inside of Naruto thigh, sending shocks of pleasure threw out his whole body. Sasuke went back to his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a well seen bruise. Gaara, wanted the little fox to suffer, leaned in slightly, blowing cool air onto Naruto's growing erection. Naruto threw his head back, moaning loud enough for the two to hear him. His eyes closed tight.

Gaara smirked. "Ooooo...I like that reaction..."

"Do it again" Sasuke smiled, crawling up behind Gaara, rapping his arms around the cool body.

"Can do." So he did. The same reaction occurred, except with a groan this time.

"Gggaaannnnngala!Jusmuckmeh!" The blonde groaned out threw the gag.

"What was that?" Sasuke snuggled up into the crook of Gaara's neck, licking at the porcelainskin. "I couldn't tell with the gag in your mouth..."

"I think he wants me to suck him off..." Gaara mocked, telling this to Naruto more then Sasuke.

The poor boy just groaned, nodding his head frantically.

"I think that's a yes..." Sasuke smirked before going back to Gaara's neck.

"Alright then..." Gaara gave a demonic smirk before going head first between Naruto's legs.

Sasuke could only laugh as an eruption of groans and moans escaped pasted the gag. Naruto was still so weak... He felt the blonde buck up, trying to cum faster. The Uchiha just sighed, going down to Gaara's own pants and unzipping them all the away before practically ripping them from the Sand Demon's petite waist.

The red head pulled back, fresh cum dripping down his chin as his hungry tongue tried to lick it all up. Naruto laid below him, panting like a dog. He went up, untying the gag, so Naruto could breathe better.

"Fuck...you still give the best damn blow jobs in all of Kohona." Naruto rapped his arms around Gara's neck, lightly kissing his cheek.

Gaara growled "That's the best EVERYWHERE!" He corrected the blonde.

"Your ego is way to big..."

The sound of another zipper stopped their gobbling. The two looked back to see Sasuke, totaly naked, looking for something.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to screw Gaara...where is your lub?" He asked Naruto, scratching his head.

"The hell you are!" Gaara then tackled the Uchiha, flipping him over and pinning him to the bed. "Listen, you might be new to this, but always remember, I'M the seme! Your in the middle and Naruto's on bottom."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Fox, but you've gotta stop dreaming. This is reality. Your uke, it's a fact."

Naruto's hair seemed to almost be set on fire at Gaara's cold statement. _Damn him and his stupid logic!_

"GOD! WHATEVER! I don't care who's where! Someone just better fuck me soon, before I rape one of you!" He glared at Gaara, but smirked at Naruto. Yupe...it was fact, Naruto uke forever and always.

"Fine then. Gaara, brag the lotion..." Naruto crossed his arms, he was acting like a drama queen now...

To seconds later they all found themselves in a curled up position...Gaara lead them. All ready to go! But just one more thing...

"Can you please turn this damn music off!" Sasuke complained. The CD player screamed out Korn. Very loud, very annoying.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Sorry! I don't want to be fucking to KORN for Christ sake!"

"Would you rather me put on Clay Aiken? Maybe Jessica Simpson is more your style?"

Gaara grew irritated. He was so hot and horny at this point he really just wanted to tie them both down and fuck them senseless...kinky, but no.

"Just shut the fuck up and moan!" He yelled his only warning before plunging deep with in Sasuke, making him go straight into Naruto. All three moaned at the same time. Lighting going up their spin as that pleasure point was hit inside them. Sure, it still hurt like hell, but it felt to good to complain anymore!

Gaara bucked his hips again, getting the same reaction as Sasuke did the same. Threesomes where way better then just two...

"Mmm...harder!" Naruto moaned, gripping harder onto the pillow.

The demon smirked. "Beg." He groaned out, making his pass almost halt. He hated when he made him beg!

"Gaara!" Sasuke groaned, wanting the friction to return again.

"I said beg." He growled in their ears. He heard both groan, he loved that sound almost as much as their screams.

"Gaara-sama! Fuck us harder!" They both screamed loud enough for the mist village to hear them!

"That's better..." The red head threshed his hips up hard, making his pass quicken faster and faster. God it felt like heaven!

Their moans, and groans, screams of pleasure and pain where heard for hours before they finished, to tired to do anymore.

The three lay in a mess of blanket, cum, and limbs, as their chests rose up and down rapidly as they tried to catch their breath.

"That was...amazing..." Sasuke barly whispered.

"You're the one...who didn't want to do it!" Gaara smirked.

The Uchiha laughed. "Next time I say something like that, don't stop from hitting my up side the head..."

Naruto had been silent. He hadn't moved for sometime now. He lay, his head on top of Gaara's chest, his legs rapped around Sasuke's. The sounds of distant music in his ears, sounds silent to the rest of the world.

"Was this for real?" He finally spoke up.

The other two looked at him. "What?"

He paused before continuing. "Was this all just...a simple one night stand? Or does this mean something m–"

"Quiet Naruto." Gaara demanded.

Naruto quickly looked at him, hurt in his eyes. "So it was just a quick fuck? Sasuke and I...we're nothing to you, right? The powerful sand–"

"I said shut up!" Gaara's tone grew more harsh with every word.

Naruto couldn't believe it. This was more to him...he truly LOVED Sasuke and Gaara! But to them he was just...a simple whore?

"Naruto...I–"

Sasuke didn't finish. "Please don't say it, Sasuke-kun. I just don't want to hear it."

"You really should let him finish." Gaara told Naruto, looking up at the ceiling.

Naruto curled up into a ball them. "I'd feel better not knowing the truth, so then I still think you feel the same way I do, besides I–"

Gaara grabbed him by the hair in a gently demanding way. He forced Naruto to look into his eyes. Cold, hard, orbs of blue-green. I beautiful mix.

"You really should let him finish."

**A/N:**

**LiveLife: AAAAHHHHHHH! I LOVE YOU ALL! AND THAT WAS PART 5! OOOOOHHHH! I LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFF HANGER! Haha!**

**Dark: Well that took forever to write!**

**LiveLife: Only a month...and a half...sorry! TTTT**

**Dark: I feel like I need a shower...**

**LiveLife: Lemons are hard work to write, and a dirty job. Hell, that was my first threesome! It sucked! XDDD**

**Dark: Ya...it did...**

**LiveLife: HEY! -hits dark-**

**Dark: DON'T YOU HIT ME!**

**Livelife: I JUST DID!**

**-Please ignore the arguing of theses teenage idiot girls as they sissy fight eachother for the next 10 minutes. Go on your way and have a safe day/night...and don't forget to comment!-**

**LiveLife: Crackers, what have I told you about narrating!**

**Crackers (my teddy bear): um...that** **should do it?**

**LiveLife: -le sigh- I love you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Naruto Sleep Over!**

**Warning: YAOI STUPID STUFF RANDOM SHIT AND LOTS OF CURSING!**

**Disclaimer**: **NO OWNY THE NARUTOY SHOWY!**

**A/N: **

**LiveLife: Well…..TA-DA! I HAVE UPDATED EARLY! IT HAS ONLY BEEN LIKE A WEEK AND A HALF! HA A NEW RECORD!**

**Eiion: Claps for LiveLife… -claps-**

**LiveLife: Oh yah! I have new co-writers!…well, only for this part! Cause Dark, sadly, isn't here! So I invited Crackers (my teddy bear from the last chapter) and Eiion (you know that voice everyone has in their head? Well, I named mine Eiion….he's not that nice!)**

**Eiion: I'm the one that gives her all the morbid/perverted thoughts….I rule!**

**Crackers: -glares- and I'm the one that tries to stop her and I'm the one she talks to about stuff she can't anyone else….I'm good!**

**LiveLife: They fight a lot….anyways, I didn't want you to be bored. I'm always looking out for my readers….I love you all! -tear-**

**Eiion: It's true….every time someone comments or talks about her stories, she thinks all this warm and fuzzy stuff…..**

**Crackers: And she feels so HAPPY! I THANK YOU ALL!**

**Eiion: It also gets her to read/look at more yaoi….YAY FOR THAT!**

**Crackers: PERVERT!**

**Eiion: Oh, you know you love me! **

**Crackers: Yah right!**

**LiveLife: Yaaaaa….Eiion has a sort of….crush on Crackers….**

**Eiion: DAMN STRAIGHT!**

**LiveLife: But he still hasn't gotten to Crackers yet!**

**Crackers: The hell if I let him touch me!**

**Eiion: -shrugs- A guy can still try, can't he?**

**LiveLife: That's for sure!**

**Crackers: -pouts- don't we have a story to write?**

**LiveLife: Yes we do! Now…..ON TO CHAPTER 6!**

**Eiion: Oh, just to say, we have a character death in this chapter…-evil smirk- I hope you enjoy….**

**Crackers: EVIL! EVIL I TELL YOU!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto Sleep Over!**

**Chapter 6**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The moon left the sky, opening the mist filled city into a calming, cool light from the waking sun. Only a few stars were left seen, the sun painted warming colors across the blue/purple sky. People began waking up to start the day; stores where opening up for the early birds.

But up in the apartment of one particular ninja, the sun was an unwelcome guest…..

"AAAAHHHHH!" Kiba screamed, squirming around on the living room floor as the new sun light got to his sensitive eyes. He looked at if he was having a seizure as he clawed at the invisible light on his face.

He quickly crawled into the corner of the room where the sun hadn't reached yet, and hissed at the stupid brightness of it all, then curled up and went back to sleep.

All the other guests of the party were also getting annoyed by the light as they began to come out of their sleep….well most of them.

In the living room, only 7 out of 14 were still left. Now…..let's see what everyone's up to…

Pinky lifted her head up, rubbing her eyes and yawned as she shook the sandman off her. (Gaara! Lol Mr. Sandman!) _Uuuuggghhhh…..stupid hangover…._ She thought, groaning as her head started to pound and her eyes were VERY sensitive to the light and that stupid blue bird chirping outside…_wait…..why is there a breeze between my legs?_ She looked down to see…..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOHMIFUCKENGOD!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Way over in the Sound Village Orochimaru sat, cross legged in the woods, trying to plan more evil schemes for the Leaf, his faggot lover Kabuto stood next to him when the snake man's eyes flew open in pure fear.

"What is it, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked, worried at what would scare the older man so.

"I….I feel a disturbance…" He whispered, turning his head in the direction of the Konoha.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She screamed at the top of her lungs, loud enough to wake everyone up in the whole city.

"Hu? What? What happened!" A very naked, very sleepy Naruto quickly ran out of his room, stumbling over his own two feet.

Sakura was up against the wall, a sheet rapped around her naked body, her eyes wide as hell with pure fear in them, as she pointed a shaking finger at what she just ran away from.

"What the hell happened!" Naruto yelled, ignoring the fact that he had nothing on.

"I…..I………LEE RAPED ME!" She screamed, tears pouring from her eyes.

"No I didn't!" Lee objected, a very happy smile on his face. "But damn, Sakura-kun….you are good!" His mind was still off in Lalaland were Sakura was below him.

"YOU STOLE MY VIRGIANATY! I'M GANNA SEW! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! HELP!" She cried some more right before a pillow was thrown at her.

"Oh, shut up you stupid pink whore!" Haku growled. The whining bitch interrupted his cuddling time with Zabuza on the couch. "He didn't rape you! You were just so drunk you did it willingly! Sorry, but you just fucked Rock Lee! Ha-ha! Sucks to be you!"

Naruto turned to look at the two on his couch, might I add they were naked except a blanket, and the remains of their wild night was staining the fabric. _GREAT! NOW I HAVE TO BURN THAT COUCH!_ Naruto yelled in his mind.

"Yah know that's not very nice, Haku." Naruto yawned at the little uke.

He just put his hand up in the air and said two words "Schadenfreude, Bitch!" Then went back to the warm embrace Zabuza had on him.

What's with all the- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHA! I was waiting for that!" Zabuza smirked as Haku laughed into his chest.

Naruto turned, irritated at all this noise first thing in the morning. "WHAT NOW?" He screamed. Then stopped and fell on the floor laughing.

This time it was Ino who was screaming. She was looking into a mirror that was "conveniently" placed in front of her.

"My hair? MY HAIR? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!" She chocked back a sob as she felt her new hair style. Well….it wasn't pretty. Half of her head was shaved off, the other half was dyed a pee green color and one clump of hair at the very top of her head was cut so it looked like a crew cut. It was, horrible.

Haku looked over at the crying girl and gave her a wicked smile. "That's what you get for touching my Zabu-kun! Besides, your lucky! If Zabuza didn't have his way I'd have given you a sex change or something…"

Naruto picked himself off the flour, wiping away the tears from his eyes. These were the people he called his friends!

"Now come back to bed, my pretty cherry blossom…." Lee yawned, curling up into a ball once more on the floor. Sakura couldn't take it anymore! She ran out of the little apartment, only the sheet rapped around her, as tears streaked down her face.

"Hey! Don't you want to stay for breakfast?" Naruto called after her. "Or…at least take your clothes!" He looked over to Rock Lee who seemed to be…sniffing…them? "Okay…never mind…."

He closed the door with a soft click, walking back into the room. Ino was curled up into a small ball on the floor, shaking and whispering "I'm beautiful. I'm beautiful. I'm beautiful." Over and over again to herself as she rocked back and forth.

"Damn….I go to bed for a few hours and you all fuck up the lives of 2 people! You know, Sakura and Ino are like, going to kill themselves now right?" He looked to Lee who didn't seem to care, then to the couple on his once perfect couch.

"Ah, who cares! Besides, like hell you went to bed! We could hear you threw the walls yah know!" Zabuza waved him off.

Haku laughed. "Yah, all night it was just 'Oh, God Gaara! Your so gooood!' or 'Sasuke! Oh, yah! Right there! Hit right there! MMMMM…again!' it was kinda hard to ignore."

A faint blush appeared on the ninja's cheeks. "Um…well….I'm going to see what the others are up to…"

Back in the hall way, Shikamaru was just waking up from his little fall last night. "Oh….ow! God my head!" He groaned, rubbing the stop where his head hi the floor. "That was….very troublesome….damn, that was one messed up dream! I mean…I thought I saw Sasuke tied up and Gaara and Naruto were…." He froze as the naked form of the fox walked down the hall and waved at him.

"Hey Shikamaru."

5 seconds later Shikamaru was flat on his back again, eyes closed, and blood dripping out of his nose. He fainted again, but not before a nose-bleed hit him.

The blonde boy looked in the kitchen. Choji still lay, a bag of chips in hand, on the cold floor. He waved in his face. "Hello? Choji! Can you hear meee?"

No answer.

"If your still alive, gurgle once." A gurgle was hear from the fat kid's open mouth. "Good. Now, if you don't mind, but we will be using with kitchen for breakfast soon so if you'd like to get up then-"

Nothing more needed to be said, like a robot Choji sat up and turned to Naruto. "I'll get the barbecue sauce!" He shouted.

"Riiight….okay….you do that." Naruto walked away slowly, slowly, NOW RUN!

He let out a sigh. Okay….now Hinata is still tied up, so only 2 more people to check on…I wonder where Neji and Shino ar-" He stopped as soon as he opened up the door into his spear bedroom, in the back.

"Fuck, close the door!" Neji screamed.

The site was truly hott. Neji was below Shino, who stood over him, preparing himself and the other, older, ninja for a session of pure bliss and fun. It seemed the little strip Shino did the night before really hit Neji hard. And hell! The Hyuuga was even UKE!

"Hey! Wait, don't use that! That's my good lotion!" Naruto whined, watching Shino use almost the whole tube.

"To bad." Neji took in a deep breathe. "Now leave!"

Naruto glared once, before shutting the door with a loud BANG. Even with the door closed he still heard Neji's cry as Shino entered him. He just rolled his eyes. "You own me lotion!" He screamed before turning around, arms crossed.

**DING DONG!**

He sighed at the ringing of the door bell. "Now what!"

He flung to door open. "WHAT DO YOU WAN- Oh….Kakashi-Sensei….I wasn't expecting you to come over. I thought we had the day off…" He looked into the eye of his teacher, who only stared at him, up and down. Remind you, he still had nothing on.

"…Sensei?"

"Ah um…yes…" The older man shook his head, getting back together. "Well, I did give you the day of, but I wanted to see what you were up to….what did you do last night?" He asked, confusion written all over his face.

"I did stuff."

"Stuff? Stuff with who?"

"Nobody, I just-"

"Oh, thank you so much for coming! Least juvenile delinquents were making so much noise last night! My poor kitty Fluffy couldn't even sleep and I-" The old lady on the top floor froze. Her eyes wide and plastered on Naruto and his…..nakedness. She slowly looked down, then gasped, grabbing her chest and fell to the floor.

Kakashi walked over, leaning down and felt for a pulse. "I….I think you just gave her a heart attack."

A smile slowly grew on Naruto's face. "FUCK YES!" He jumped in the air. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for her to roll over! FOREVER! Now I don't have to worry about that evil old bitch yelling at me every day! HA! I WIN! IN YOUR FACE YA OLD LADY!"

"Naruto, your happy you just killed an old lady?" Kakashi was now looking at him like he was crazy.

"Oh…um….ya….shame on me! Tisk Tisk!" He just laughed at this.

Sasuke's head popped from around the corner. "Hey, Naruto, the shower is ready now."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. "Did you and Sasuke…"

It was now Gaara's turn to pop in, except he just walked in, full view. "He said now." He desert demon commanded.

"Gaara?" He looked at Gaara, up and down.

A smirk danced across his lips. "Like what you see?"

"Naruto, you slept with Sasuke and Gaara?"

"And…? Your point is…? Hey, you sleep with Iruka-sensai like, every other day! Don't go judge me on how I live! First question yourself!" Naruto pouted. Gaara rapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Ya, Kakashi, go fuck your little boyfriend. We have more 'stuff' to do." Gaara just smirked, slamming the door in an angry looking Kakashi's face.

"Now….where were we?" Gaara growled, shoving the smaller boy to the wall.

"He he…we where going to take a shower!" Naruto pushed him off, prancing into his bathroom, the two others behind him, wanting another piece of his ass.

Haku sat on the couch, the two had just watched the whole thing. "Well….this was a very interesting sleepover."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The sun was now up, high in the sky. The clocks around town flashed 3:00 pm. Everyone was around, doing their own thing. In the apartment everyone was now wide awake. Dirty plates in the sink from the breakfast they had. The living room was put back together, everything was straightened up, as if nothing ever happened, nothing at all. Blankets and pillows, clothes and shoes, everything was all packet up once more with their rightful owners.

It was time to say good bye.

Choji was the first to leave, the left over food in his arms.

Next came Rock Lee, he wanted to find Sakura as fast as possible. "Nothing will stop me from finding my true love!" He said before he left.

Kiba left in a rush, Akamaru was probably eating threw another pair of his shoes! Aaahh!

Naruto actually had to force Ino to leave. With her new hair cut, she didn't want to walk outside again.

Neji left with Hinata over his shoulder, she was still asleep; Shino left with Shikamaru over his shoulder, he was still out of it. They said their good-byes and left hand in hand. A new couple now formed.

Haku and Zabuza left with a smile and wave. "And you didn't want to come!" Haku stuck his tongue out at Zabuza.

Now, the only three left were Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke. They stood, together, at the open door, not wanting to part.

"Well…I guess you have to go now…" Naruto whispered, his head down.

"Sure, I've got to get back to Suna before Temari and Kankuro decide to try and redecorate my room again…" Gaara shivered at the thought.

"And I really should go back to training…" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked up, tears in his eyes. "Oh the great Sasuke Uchiha, he works out even on his day off." He sniffled back a sob.

Sasuke smirked. "Oh, stop being such a baby." He leaned in and kissed Naruto softly, then Gaara. "I'll see ya." was his finally words before he left.

Gaara stood, looking down at his sad little lover. "Listen to Sasuke. Besides…" He captured Naruto's lips in his, a sweet, soft, compassionate kiss. "You throw one hell of a sleep over."

"Will you came back soon?"

"Can't keep me away, just remember what I told you. See ya, my sexy little fox."

The red head started to walk away. "Hey, next time I want to use the whip!" Naruto called after his lover, right before he disappeared into a wave of sand.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Was this for real?" He finally spoke up._

_The other two looked at him. "What?"_

_He paused before continuing. "Was this all just...a simple one night stand? Or does this mean something m–"_

"_Quiet Naruto." Gaara demanded._

_Naruto quickly looked at him, hurt in his eyes. "So it was just a quick fuck? Sasuke and I...we're nothing to you, right? The powerful sand–"_

"_I said shut up!" Gaara's tone grew more harsh with every word._

_Naruto couldn't believe it. This was more to him...he truly LOVED Sasuke and Gaara! But to them he was just...a simple whore?_

"_Naruto...I–"_

_Sasuke didn't finish. "Please don't say it, Sasuke-kun. I just don't want to hear it."_

"_You really should let him finish." Gaara told Naruto, looking up at the ceiling._

_Naruto curled up into a ball them. "I'd feel better not knowing the truth, so then I still think you feel the same way I do, besides I–"_

_Gaara grabbed him by the hair in a gently demanding way. He forced Naruto to look into his eyes. Cold, hard, orbs of blue-green. I beautiful mix._

"_You really should let him finish."_

"_Why! So he can just throw me away! God, I don't know why I even try sometimes!"_

"_Naruto! Shut. Up." Sasuke growled at him. "You really think I'd do this just for fun?"_

_Silence._

"_Please. I just gave away the most precious thing I person has to you two and you think I felt nothing but lust!"_

_Naruto didn't know what to say to this, the tears welded up behind his eyes as he listened to Sasuke speak._

"_Naruto, we three have been alone almost all our life. We know how it feels when people just use you, throw you away and walk away laughing!" Gaara spoke now, he seemed to be thinking back to the times of his childhood. How every moment seemed to be sad. "I was always alone. I didn't want anyone to get close to me anymore, but then I met you two and my whole out look on life changed!"_

"_Don't ever say we don't care!" Sasuke glared at the blonde fox. "Don't ever say your nothing!"_

_Now Naruto couldn't hold back the shimmers of water from falling down his cheeks, but it wasn't from sadness. No, it was from the fact that when these two spoke, the two he loved, he could hear the truth in their voices. The warmth and care in them. He couldn't ask for anything more._

_The two older boys turned to look straight into the eyes of Naruto. _

"_We were alone, Naruto." Sasuke whispered._

"_But we're not anymore…" Gaara finished, leaning in to kiss Naruto's sweet pink lips. "Thanks to you…"_

_Naruto coughed back a cry, he didn't want to be alone. He wanted someone to care for him, to not look at him and see a monster. _

_And he found them, two of them. And he wouldn't want it any other way._

"_**I love you…"**_

"_**We love you too."**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**THE END.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Crackers: OMG….that was so sweet. -tear-**

**Eiion: Ugh….love…how I hate thee….**

**LiveLife: -cries- Okay…I think it's official. I'm the greatest writer of angst, humor, and love stories EVER!**

**Eiion: You make me sick….**

**Crackers: Quiet you!**

**LiveLife: Well….that was the end. I hope you all loved it as much as I did! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR EVER COMMENT AND HIT YOU HAVE GIVEN ME! I WORSHIP YOU ALL!**

**Crackers: But we're not finished yet!**

**Eiion: That's right! We still have the contest winner to announce! **

**LiveLife: OMG YES! Okay now….the contest! 36 people have submitted their guess, out of the 36 about half of you have gotten the question right, but only one can win! Okay…..the answer….**

"**Gggaaannnnngala!Jusmuckmeh"**

**This says….."Gggaaannnnn Gaara! Just suck me!" TA-DA!**

**THE WINNER OF THE CONTEST IS….**

**ONEGAI-ONEGAI!**

**-throws confetti in the air- CONGRADULATION! YOU ARE OUR WINNER! HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY! HURRAY! NOW! You must email or comment to me what you want your one-shot to be and I'll get it out as soon as I can! I thank you all for entering, and reviewing my story! Sadly, the Naruto fun is over! -tear- But guess what? The stupidity doesn't end there! For all the YuYu Hakusho fans out their the stupidity will return in a spin off of my sleepover! I won't spoil the surprise for you, but look out for it! COMING SOON! (go to my fan fiction homepage to get more details) GOOD BYE TO YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU!**

**(onegai-onegai, remember to give me your request!)**


End file.
